Santeau - Rise of a Corpo-Nation
is a series of eBooks in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided that explore the history of the Santeau Group. The eBooks can be found in the following locations: * Birth of a Giant - in the Rose's Garden in Prague, on a counter by the window. * Growth - in the Golem City's Štědrý Market area, on a table near the food stall on level 4. * Future Vision - In the Apex Centre in London, in the room where you save the delegates. Birth of a Giant Today, the Santeau Group ( : SVE) is acknowledged as the largest transnational in the world with an employee base of over 5 million people worldwide (110 countries), and an economy larger than most countries. Their interests range from agriculture to environmental services, but mostly they specialize in infrastructure development and resource management. This giant, however, was born from humbler beginnings. Santeau was formed in France in the early 1970's as a waste management company. They barely kept their head above water with small garbage collection contracts and construction projects. In the late 1970's Santeau won a contract to partially rebuild the crumbling Paris sewer system, despite grumblings of bid under-cutting. More controversy followed. Union concerns questioned their use of cheap immigrant labor, while rumors of cheap materials swirled through the media. The project was a success, though, and the company parlayed its earnings into a number of water treatment and supply contracts throughout France and neighboring countries. The contracts proved to be quite lucrative. Growth Santeau's initial successes allowed them to quickly grow into an international company. Their early strategy for growth and a prosperous future was the acquisition of land—great swaths of cheap land in various countries around the world. Useless land, it was thought. Land in the middle of nowhere. However, much of the acreage was lying atop fresh water aquifers. By the early 2000's, Santeau Water was the major water treatment and supply conglomerate on the globe and controlled much of the planet's fresh water. The Water Wars were already won before they had ever begun. For the next 25 years Santeau Environmental acquired smaller companies and influence. Their expansion was meteoric and their rise funded many fortunes. When the dart's population boomed beyond the 10 billion mark, Santeau was in position to take advantage. They diversified. Agriculture was the new game and they had thousands of acres of land ready to be cultivated. Their water distribution infrastructure already in place, Santeau effectively became the world leader in food production and distribution virtually overnight. The Santeau Group was formed. Future Vision By the 2020's The Santeau Group had become an all-encompassing multi-national with holdings the world over. Their most lucrative decision was to expand their interest into infrastructure construction and civil engineering, specializing in post-conflict areas and war-torn nations. Santeau helped rebuild and rehabilitate critical human infrastructure in the Middle East after the Pan-Arab invasion of Israel. They are helping Australia attempt to recover from the civil war that has ravaged that country. However, those projects pale in comparison to the work being done by Santeau in the wake of the Aug Incident. Their worldwide network was perfectly placed to deal with the global catastrophe and, according to most economics pundits, The Santeau Group has grown more in the last two years than in its first 50 years—this despite the controversial decision to keep and even increase their augmented workforce. It remains to be seen what the future holds for a megacorporation whose revenues, if converted to , would rank it as the 3rd richest nation in the world. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided books, magazines and newspapers